O Sole Mio
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: Tugas Negara. itulah yang pertama kali Sakura pikirkan saat harus tertaut dengan si apatis Sasuke. Dan saat cinta berada pada level teratas hubungan mereka, sesuatu memaksa Sakura untuk pergi ke Suna bertemu Nii-sannya, Sasori. Meninggalkan semua mimpi dan harapan yang mereka bangun. Mungkinkah jarak tak mengalahkannya?


NARUTO milik MASASHI, SAYA cuma numpang Beken!

DLDR

Seperti angin yang datang begitu saja, seperti malam, seperti hujan, juga semua hal yang ia andaikan kedatangannya. Ia bukannya merindukan mereka, tapi sisi lain di dalam dirinya ada kebencian yang mendorong untuk terus menemukan penyaluran. Dendamnya masih tersimpan, rapi seolah mati.

"Hm,"

Sakura menghentikan putaran sendok yang sedari tadi ditekuninya.

"Kau tidak berniat menumpahkan kemarahanmu pada gelas itu kan, Sakura? Dia tidak melakukan apapun, kau tahu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar godaan pamannya. Membuatnya menyadari, betapa seriusnya ikatan yang ia miliki dengan pikiran liar melayang-layang. Ia tahu, Asuma pasti sejak tadi memperhatikannya.

"kau mau?" ucapnya sambil berbalik dan mengangsurkan susu yang ia buat pada sang paman. "Tidak Terlalu kental dan tidak mengandung krim."

"Aku butuh kopi, kalau kau tak keberatan."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Aku tunggu di teras."

Sakura menghirup kopinya pelan, menikmati aroma pahit di sekujur lidahnya. Ini adalah pembicaraan penting mereka setelah hampir setahun lalu, jadi Sakura pikir, segelas kopi akan menghindarkannya dari kemungkinan gagal fokus yang sering ia alami. Maafkan kepada susu yang terpaksa harus dibekukannya, ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghabiskan keduanya. Mau bagaimana lagi.

"Sudah lama ya, Sakura,"

Suara berat disertai hembusan keras membuatnya menoleh. Sakura mengangguk pelan, menyadari dengan pasti betapa terkadang mereka hanya berlalu lalang seperti orang asing. Padahal mereka berada di bawah atap yang sama.

"Aku selalu senang menggendongmu saat kau kecil dulu, kau gadis yang manis."

"Tapi aku sudah tua sekarang," Sela Sakura tanpa menoleh, "Kau harus mulai menerima kenyataan."

"Ya, kau benar."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, menikmati nyanyian malam yang mulai ramai di musim penghujan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku." Gumam Sakura, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan. Ke arah kamboja putih yang bermekaran.

"Apa begitu terlihat?"

"Yah, aku hanya menebaknya." Ucapnya sambil kembali meneguk kopi. Orang-orang tua, selalu menganggap anak-anak mereka tidak tumbuh besar sampai kapanpun. Merasa seolah mereka masih harus mengawasi 24 jam selama hidupnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa semua lancar."

"Hm, tidak ada masalah. SOP perusahaan begitu jelas, aku hanya perlu mengikutinya."

Asuma mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan Sakura. Sesuatu seperti menyumbat tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau tak butuh mobil? Sepertinya sedikit tak efesien kalau terus memakai bus."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi mendengar ucapan sang paman, mobil seharusnya bukanlahl hal yang perlu dicemaskan? Ia punya lebih dari cukup uang untuk sekadar membeli mobil. Ia hanya tidak menginginkannya.

"Aku menikmatinya."

"Begitu."

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku tahu ini bukan tentang mobil," Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Paman, kau tidak berniat untuk…."

"Aku ingin kau menemui seseorang." Potong sang paman cepat, suaranya berubah lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu," suara Asuma kembali terdengar santai, "Setidaknya kau harus mencoba Sakura."

"Paman."

"Aku tidak memaksa, hanya menyarankan."

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa."

"Kau hanya tidak mau," Asuma menghisap rokoknya kembali, ia tahu luka Sakura tidak akan pernah sembuh jika ia terus sendiri. Melewati banyak waktu dengan kesendirian hanya akan membuatnya merasa semakin menyedihkan. "Padahal ini sudah lewat setahun."

Sakura memalingkan wajah, Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan genangan air di manik emeraldnya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis. Ia bahkan merasa sudah tidak memiliki rasa apapun dalam dirinya. Tapi setiap kali orang mulai membicarakan tentang masa lalu dan masa depan ia selalu berubah emosional.

"Dia orang yang baik, tolong pertimbangkan itu."

"Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh saat suara centil Ino menegurnya, kepala pirang itu tampak menyembul dari balik pintu dengan wajah sumringah. "kau tidak bilang kalau akan membeli mobil baru."

"Apa?"

"Ada di basement, sangat cantik."

Sakura ternganga sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit dengan sedikit kesal. Pembicaraan mereka tempo hari tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Ia sudah menyangka kalau penolakannya akan berakhir sia-sia, tapi setidaknya Asuma tidak perlu mengirimnya ke kantor. Itu memalukan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau mendapatkan mobil baru juga bisa menyulut kemarahan,"cibir Ino saat Sakura melewatinya, "ck,ck,ck, kau memang sedikit aneh Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan memberikan deathglare pada Ino saat sindiran itu didengarnya. Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu, Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Sakura, jadi saling mengkritik adalah hal biasa bagi keduanya.

Sakura menekan angka lima lama sesaat sebelum nada sambung terdengar dari seberang.

"Halo, paman."

"Oh, apa mobilnya sudah datang?" suara tenang Asuma dari seberang semakin membuatnya kesal, "Itu bukan mobilku, jadi aku hanya bisa berharap kau menyukainya."

Dahi Sakura berkerut mendengar itu, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Itu milik Sasuke, kebetulan dia tidak memakainya, jadi kupikir tidak masalah kalau aku memintanya untukmu."

"Paman."

"Tidak gratis, Sakura. Kau hanya perlu mengangsurnya setiap bulan. Kalian buat saja kesepakatan tentang tanggalnya."

"Setidaknya kita perlu membicarakannya paman. Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, bagaimana mungkin aku memakai mobilnya?"

Sakura telah sampai di Basement dan matanya langsung tahu mobil mana yang akan jadi miliknya. Sedan hitam pekat keluaran terbaru, sesuatu yang pasti sangat sulit untuk di tolaknya. Benar-benar cantik.

"Kau sudah melihat mobilnya?" suara Asuma menginterupsi sejenak kekagumannya pada mobil sialan itu. Seolah tahu Sakura tengah terngaga bodoh tak berdaya.

"Hm, ya."

"Aku sudah mengirimkan nomormu pada Sasuke, tapi karena dia adalah orang yang sangat pendiam, sepertinya kau perlu menghubunginya lebih dulu."

"Paman,"

"Hm."

"Bukankah sebaiknya aku pergi ke dealer dan membelinya sendiri?" Suara Sakura terdengar meragu, mobil itu, entah kenapa telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pemilik sebelumnya telah memberikan banyak sentuhan pribadi yang sangat halus namun kuat di beberapa bagian body mobil. Membuatnya terasa sangat istimewa. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja Sakura tahu, ini pasti mobil kesayangan Sasuke. Dan memberikan mobil sebagus ini pasti bukan hal yang mudah.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan itu, aku sudah mengatur semuanya."

"Paman."

"Sakura," suara berat Asuma membuat Sakura tertegun sejenak, "Mulai hari ini, tidak bisakah kau cukup mendengarkanku?"

"Tapi Pa…"

"Aku ada rapat, kita bertemu nanti di rumah," Asuma memotong cepat, "oh, jangan lupa untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Kau harus meminta surat-surat mobil dan membicarakan bagaimana kau harus membayar."

"Tap…"

Klik. Asuma tidak perlu menunggu apapun yang Sakura ucapkan. Karena Sakura sendiri menyadari, bahwa semakin lama mereka berdebat, semakin jauh titik temu akan mereka dapatkan. Itu selalu terjadi sejak belasan tahun lalu.

"Heh." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia berdiri tepat berhadapan dengan mobil itu. Berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Ia tahu, mobil ini hanya alasan yang digunakan oleh sang paman untuk membuatnya mengenal Sasuke. Mereka sudah membicarakan laki-laki itu tempo hari. Tapi ini sebuah mobil, bukankah sang paman sedikit kejam pada bocah itu? Ia yakin saat ini Sasuke pasti tengah merana meratapi kepergian mobilnya.

Drrtt.. ponselnya bergetar pelan.

Sebuah pesan dari sang paman, sedikit wejangan dan sederet nomor yang ia yakini adalah milik Sasuke. Baiklah, mungkin, menjalin pertemanan tidak ada salahnya. Kalau Sasuke sampai rela memberikan mobilnya, ia yakin laki-laki itu pasti adalah orang yang baik. Dan ia lebih mudah terkesan dengan laki-laki baik daripada laki-laki tampan. Meski kalau ada keduanya, tentu jauh lebih menguntungkan.

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telfonnya?" Sakura bergumam pelan, tangannya terangkat untuk melihat arloji yang melingkar di sana. Ini sudah jam makan siang, harusnya Sasuke tidak sedang sibuk sekarang.

"Apa dia belum menyimpan nomorku?" dahi Sakura berkerut sambil berjalan kembali ke arah lift. Ia perlu mengisi perut kosongnya dan meneguk segelas air untuk menenangkan diri.

"Halo." Suara bariton dari seberang membuatnya sesak nafas sejenak

"H-hai, ini aku," Sakura memukul jidatnya pelan, menyadari betapa bodohnya ia mengatakan itu. Mereka bahkan belum saling mengenal, bagaimana bisa kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya. "Maksudku, ini Sakura. Aku sudah menerima mobilmu."

"Hn."

"A-Apa kau sibuk?"

"Sedikit."

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura merasa kecewa Sasuke tampak tak antusias menerimanya. Bukankah seharusnya laki-laki itu bersikap sopan padanya? Ia tahu, Sasuke mungkin saja kesal karena harus kehilangan mobilnya, tapi ide konyol ini juga bukan dari Sakura. Kalau bisa, ia bahkan ingin menolaknya.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Okay. Sa-sampai nanti."

"Hn."

Klik. Telfon terputus bersamaan dengan Sakura menggigit bibirnya pelan. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajah yang ia yakini tengah memerah. Memalukan sekali. Ini adalah penolakan pertama yang ia terima sejak puluhan tahun kehidupannya. Bahkan saat bersama Neji dulu, ia tidak pernah merasa sekonyol ini.

Tring. Lift terbuka tepat saat ia mengusak rambut kesal dengan wajah menyedihkan. Ia lupa menyadari, seseorang mungkin saja memergokinya. Seperti yang tengah Ino lakukan dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa mobil baru membuatmu sedikit…," gadis pirang itu memiringkan kepala, "gila?"

Arrghhhh…

TBC

YASSS! akhirnya saya comeback.

O Sole Mio terinspirasi dari kisah orang yang begitu dekat dengan saya. sejak awal, saya begitu bersemangat untuk menuliskannya. Jadi tolong beri banyak cinta yaa.

Tulisan ini mungkin jauh lebih kacau dari sebelumnya, tolong di maafkan. saya menerima semua feedback dengan senang hati. jadi jangan sungkan. okay? loph u


End file.
